SEXUAL NIGHTMARES
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 60. The Wayne family heads to Hawaii for a trip. Note: Rated mature only for "non-descript sex" and foul language.


This is another one of my favorites. I truly cannot believe how many people are favoriting these stories! I love you guys! You all rock! XD

Besides that, another story for you to enjoy. Only rated M for "non-descript sex" and swearing. But there's always swearing in these stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

SEXUAL NIGHTMARES

* * *

Dick groaned and tapped his foot on the marble floor.

Tim looked up, "They're not going to move faster because you whine."

Dick glared at Tim, "Shut up."

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because Bruce wants us to become familiar with Wayne Enterprise."

Tim frowned, "That sucks."

Dick sat down next to Tim and frowned.

"What are you missing anyways?" Tim asked, "Eating Chinese food and having Cyber-Sex with Babs?"

Dick punched Tim in the arm, "How do you know about Cyber-Sex?"

"Internet."

"You looked it up on the internet when I'm an encyclopedia of sex."

Tim smirked and looked at Dick, "Really?"

"Yeah, and do you know much fun we are going to have on this trip?"

"Dick, you do know it's a business trip, right?"

"Tim, you do know we're going to Hawaii, right?"

Tim grinned, "For real?"

"What doesn't Bruce tell you?"

"Everything."

"I'm sorry," Dick replied.

Bruce quickly ran down the stairs, fixing his tie, "Sorry, we're late."

Selina was running after him, while smoothing down her hair.

Tim looked at the two and frowned, "Ew."

Dick smirked and patted Tim on the shoulder, "It's only gonna get worse in Hawaii."

"Great."

Selina looked at herself in the mirror and gave Bruce a small smile. Bruce caught her eye in the mirror and grinned back.

Dick's smirk also fell into a frown, "Aw man…"

Bruce turned around, "Are you two ready to go?"

Dick nodded, "Why can't Babs come?"

"Because, she distinctively said she did not want to join us, because it usually ends up with you, Dick, getting injured, plus she has a lot of work and we need someone here in Gotham to control all the affairs."

"That's unfair," Dick frowned.

"No, it's what Barbara said."

"Why can't Alfred control the Bat Family?"

"Dick," Bruce warned.

"What? He's trained in all these martial arts, he knows how to use a gun, and he's an expert at cleaning! Who could be better to take care of Gotham when we're gone? He could kick the crimes ass, and then clean it up!"

Bruce stared at Dick, "Stop talking."

Dick growled, "He could."

Tim smirked at Dick.

Selina sighed, "Are we ready to go?"

Bruce looked around, "Looks like it. All of our bags are here. Our plane leaves at 11:00. We're going to gain some sleep, which shouldn't be too much of a worry for all of us, since we need sleep. Wait a sec-"

Selina looked at Bruce, "What?"

"Why the hell are there two extra bags? Everyone got to bring one bag."

"They're mine," Selina replied.

"Yeah, but why?"  
"Do you want me to look ugly?"

Bruce frowned, "Selina…"

Selina glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can bring them," Bruce gave in.

Selina smiled and pecked Bruce on the cheek. She picked up one of her bags and headed out to the car.

Dick frowned, "I am so not picking those up."

"Oh?" Bruce asked, "Then who is?"

Dick slapped Tim on the back, "This strapping lad."

Tim punched Dick in the kidney and grabbed two of the bags, "You get the rest."

Dick grabbed a bag and ran off. Bruce growled and looked at the two bags that were left. They were Selina's bulky bags. He frowned and grabbed the handles. He pulled on the bags with no luck.

Bruce growled and yanked on the bags and pulled them down the driveway to the car.

* * *

Bruce stepped back to the car and looked at Alfred, "We're going to miss you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled, "It is only for two days. You will be back soon."

Dick walked over, "Let's go, Bruce; they finally got Selina's 300 pound bags on the plane."

Selina punched in the arm Dick as she walked past them.

Tim followed after Selina, "Can we go now?"

"I'll miss you," Dick smiled at Alfred.

"And you too, Master Richard."

Dick walked onto the plane and glared at Tim who was spread over three seats.

"What?" Tim asked not opening his eyes.

"Move."

"No."

"Tim, move."

"Why? There are seven other rows of seats."

Dick looked around, "I want this one."

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"I want this seat because I can see the flight attendants perfectly from here."

Tim frowned and looked at the flight attendants, "Ew."

"Get up."

Tim sat up and moved to the seats behind his current row. Dick smirked and sat in the seats. Tim stuck his tongue out at Dick and kicked the back of his seat. Dick growled and sat up and slapped Tim's knee. Tim slapped Dick's arms in return. Suddenly the boys were slapping each other and the only thing holding them back from strangling each other was the seats.

Bruce walked into the plane and frowned as he saw Dick and Tim. He let out a loud whistle and the boys immediately stopped.

Bruce glared at both of them until they were sitting straight-up in their seats. He rolled his eyes and walked over to where Selina was staring out the window.

"Is this seat taken?"

Selina faced him and smiled, "No."

Bruce sat down next to her and smiled.

Selina rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Tired?" Bruce asked.

Selina nodded.

Tim crossed his arms and nudged Dick's seat.

Dick turned around, "What?"

"I'm bored."

"Let's play the quiet game," Dick replied facing forward again.

Tim groaned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking; we're going to be taking off now, so if everyone could sit in their seats with their seat belts on until I say, that'd be great. Have a nice flight."

Dick hooked his seat belt on and turned around to wink at Tim.

Tim frowned and ignored Dick. He buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms again.

Bruce fastened his belt and turned to Selina, "You got it?"

Selina slapped his buckle, "Finally, yes I do!"

"You need me to hold your hand as we're taking off?"

Selina rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child."

"If you say so."

Selina smiled at Bruce and looked out the window.

"Hey look," Bruce smiled, "We're moving!"

Selina gripped onto Bruce, "Oh God!"

Bruce laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Selina buried her face in Bruce's shoulder.

Dick looked at Tim out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Tim glared at Dick and looked out the window.

Dick looked back out his window and smiled, they were lifting off. He shuddered and held onto the arm rest. He looked over at Selina who had buried her face in Bruce's chest. He smirked and watched the scenery fly by his window.

After a few minutes the captain spoke again.

"Hi everyone, this is the captain again and you're not free to take off your seat belts and walk around."

"I give," Dick replied turning around.

"Oh really?" Tim asked moving his eyes away from his window.

"Yeah, and now I'm off to the bathroom," Dick reached under his seat and pulled his laptop case up.

"Why are you…?" Tim began and then stopped.

Dick grinned and said nothing as he pulled the portable computer from its case.

"Oh my God. What are you thinking?" Tim yelled in a whisper.

"I'm gonna go have cyber sex with Babs."

Tim ran his fingers through his hair, "Ew, Dick! That is just… Ew!"

Dick grinned, "You know you want it."

"No, no I don't."

Dick rolled his eyes, "When you hit puberty you will."

"Say hi to Babs for me."

"I will," Dick grinned walking to the bathroom.

Tim looked over at Bruce and Selina. They were unbuckling their seat belts and getting up. Selina turned to Bruce and kissed him on the lips. Bruce smiled and moved his hand slowly down her body.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Tim groaned to himself.

Selina took Bruce's hand and led him past Tim's seat. Bruce saw Tim was looking at them and he gave Tim a wink.

Tim groaned and looked away. First Dick and now Selina and Bruce. Why was he surrounded by a bunch of sick people?

* * *

Dick came out of the bathroom with his blue laptop and sat in his seat.

Tim looked at him and said nothing.

"You wanna know how it was?" Dick asked putting his laptop away.

"Not really."

"It was incredible."

"Didn't need to know that."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Babs is so skilled with a keyboard."

Tim plugged his ears, "Can't hear you."

Dick laughed, "Fine. Where are Bruce and Selina?"

"They left awhile ago."

"Oh," Dick looked to the back of the plane, where the private room was shut, "Score."

Tim groaned and shook his head. Dick got back up and pushed Tim over.

"What?" Tim asked in an annoyed tone.

"You see those attendants?" Dick asked, taking a seat next to his brother.

Tim sighed, "Yeah. I noticed them when we got on the plane."

"Let's get their attention, eh?" Dick grinned nudging Tim in the ribs.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're sick and you already have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, uh huh," Dick replied, not really paying attention.

Tim sighed and pulled out his iPhone.

Dick looked over, "Hey, are you going to block me out?"

Tim put the white ear buds in his ears, "What gave you that idea?"

"Give me that."

"No."

Dick grabbed the iPhone and put it in his pocket.

"You're such an asshole!" Tim cried.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Hush."

One of the flight attendants passed by the boys' row and Dick went into action.

"Excuse me miss," Dick shot his hand out and ran his hand over the flight attendant's butt.

The flight attendant turned around and smiled at Dick. Dick's jaw dropped open in shock. The flight attendant wasn't female. It was in fact a very feminine looking male.

Tim's hand shout to his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart," the male attendant asked.

"Uh, uh, um…" Dick stumbled over his words.

"Could we get two bottles of water?" Tim asked, interrupting Dick.

"Sure," the flight attendant winked at Dick and walked off.

Tim looked at Dick's confused face and began laughing again, "I can't believe you just hit on another guy."

Dick didn't respond.

"I had no clue you swung both ways, Dick."

Dick glared at Tim and didn't say anything.

Tim laughed, "I am so telling everyone about this."

Dick groaned and let his head fall back onto the head seat cushion.

Tim laughed, "I can't believe you touched his ass!"

Dick clamped both his hands to his face and let out a muffled sob.

* * *

Dick stepped off the plane, "I could get used to this."

Tim pushed Dick out of the way, "Me too."

"Let's live here when we're older," Dick grinned.

"Let's."

Both the boys headed off and paused to gape at the shimmering blue ocean.

Selina got off pulling Bruce by his tie after her. Bruce grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Bruce!" Selina cried.

"What?"

"Are you blind?" Selina grumbled.

Bruce looked around, "It's not the first time I've been here."

"You ruined it for me," Selina snapped walking away from Bruce to gape with Tim and Dick.

"This is awesome," Tim grinned.

"Have you ever been here before, Selina?" Dick asked.

"Not this island."

Dick smiled, "This is incredible."

Tim looked up at Dick, "Let's go do something immature."

Dick looked over at Bruce, "Hey dad!"

"What?" Bruce grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Tim and I are gonna go swim with dolphins."

"That's not very immature," Tim whispered.

"These are special dolphins."

"Dude, I'm 14, not 6. I'm not an idiot."

"Shut up, Tim."

"Be safe," Bruce replied.

Dick grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him down the street.

Selina looked at Bruce, "Let's not fight."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Selina smiled and kissed him, "Wanna go check out the hotel room?"

"I would love to, but I need to get to my meeting."

"Oh," Selina replied with disappointment in her voice.

"But as soon as I am done, I'm gonna jet out of there and come back to you."

Selina smiled and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, "I'd like that."

Bruce smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Alright, go check out the town, I'll be back in an hour."

Selina smiled and watched him take off into a building. She turned around and faced the city. She smiled and began walking.

* * *

Dick grinned and paid the man.

"What are we doing?" Tim asked.

"Just wait."

"Why are you giving him so much money?"

"Tim, be patient."

Tim crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Alright, let's get you two suited up and ready to go."

Tim looked at Dick, "What are we doing?"

"Do you have your camera?"

Tim pulled the digital camera from his pocket and Dick took it and handed it to the guy.

A young man came out from the back room with two wetsuits and handed them to the other man.

The man handed the suits to Dick, "Go ahead and get dressed in the room over there."

"Thanks," Dick smiled and pulled Tim to the room.

"I am not taking my clothes off with you!" Tim cried as Dick shut the door behind them.

"Shut up, Tim," Dick replied pulling off his shirt and pants.

"Do we keep our boxers on?"

"What boxers?" Dick asked slipping on the wetsuit.

"Oh God Dick!" Tim cried as he covered his eyes.

Dick laughed, "Get on your suit!"

Tim pulled off his clothes and pulled on the wetsuit.

Dick grinned and waited for Tim.

"Why are you so excited?" Tim asked.

"A few years ago Wally, Roy, and I came here on one of our vacations-"

"Oh you mean when you disappear for a few weeks and leave all your responsibilities behind you?"

Dick glared at Tim, "Yes. Anyways, we came here and Roy learned of this place from a friend and I decided one day you and I were going to come here and do this."

"What are we doing?"

"It's like swimming with dolphins."

Tim frowned, "I do want to do this."

"You're already suited up," Dick reminded him, opening the door, "Besides I paid a hell of a lot of money to get us in here so quickly."

Tim frowned and followed Dick outside.

"You guys ready?" the man asked.

"Yep," Dick grinned, giving Tim and excited nudge.

The man led them down some steps to a large tank filled with bright neon water. There was another man, also wearing a wetsuit, waiting for them.

The man held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kimo and I'll be your trainer today."

Dick took his hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm Dick, and this is Tim."

Kimo shook Tim's hand and stepped back, "Have either of you done this before?"

"A few years ago," Dick smiled.

"Ok, so he," Kimo replied pointing to Tim, "Is our victim?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so let's get you two acquainted with the dolphins."

Kimo stepped into the shallow water and had Dick and Tim follow him.

* * *

Selina smiled at cute young man and continued looking at the glass case that had a bunch of jewelry in it.

"May I help you?" the man smiled.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm just looking."

"Just give me a holler if you need me."

"Alright, thank you."

Selina pulled a strand of hair behind ear and continued looking. She looked up when she saw a man with jet black hair, wearing a black suit run by the window. Selina cocked her eyebrow as he ran by the store window.

The man paused after running back and slowly paced backwards. Bruce smirked and tapped his hand on the window and motioned for her to come outside.

Selina grinned and walked outside.

Bruce held his arms out and kissed her on the lips as she walked outside.

"Hey you," Selina mumbled into his jacket.

"Hey, it's really damn hot in this suit, wanna go check out the hotel bed?"

Selina giggled, "Very subtle."

Bruce grinned, "I'm good."

"I agree, lead the way."

Bruce took her hand and began leading her down the street. Bruce fanned himself with his free hand.

"Are you hot?"

Bruce looked down at his pants, "Uh… what?"

Selina laughed, "No, you're sweating."

"Oh!" Bruce laughed, "Yeah."

"Take off the jacket," Selina moved closer to him and nodded to his pants, "We'll see to that later."

Bruce fanned himself again and began to blush.

"You look hot," Selina grinned, moving close to him.

"Hush, Selina," Bruce replied pulling off the jacket, "Shit, I'm sweating."

Selina laughed, "Do we have a private hotel?"

"It's not actually a hotel; it's more like a rent-a-giant-building-like-hotel-house."

Selina grinned, "It's private?"

"Why would we stay in a public hotel?" Bruce scoffed.

"Oh, that is just so below us! Why would I ask that?" Selina mocked.

Bruce rolled his eyes and shifted the jacket under his arm. He slipped his free hand in his back pocket and pulled out the house key.

Selina paused while Bruce opened the house and looked at the residence. It was huge, not as big as Bruce's private island, but it was still big. It was painted a light tan and it had swaying palm trees surrounding it, shielding them from neighbors.

"God, Bruce. This is gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Bruce replied pushing open the door, "Check it out."

Selina eagerly stepped inside and gaped at the interior.

Bruce smiled and shut the door behind them, "I have no clue where they boys are, so we have some private time."

Selina spun around to face him, "I love it that you're so rich."

Bruce smirked, "I'm glad you love me not because of my money."

"Oh, Bruce, I do, but your wealth kinda turns me on."

Bruce laughed, "Jeez, Selina."

"I'm serious," Selina replied moving slowly to the door and locking it.

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "This isn't the bed."

"Does it have to be?" Selina asked shutting the blinds.

"Shit, it's still hot."

"Does this place have a pool?"

"Yes," Bruce beamed.

Selina grinned and fanned herself, "Dear me, it's gotten mighty hot in here."

Bruce snickered, "Need some help cooling off?"

Selina moved closer, "Oh, it's getting hotter."

Bruce crossed his arms and watched her slink closer.

"Hotter, hotter, hotter," Selina spoke in an almost whisper.

Bruce felt his mouth open, watching Selina. Selina ran her hand up his chest, sliding it between his shirt and unbuttoning a few buttons. Bruce let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. Selina continued her hand's path down his body to his lower half until she rested on him. Bruce's eyes fluttered open and her stared into her mischievous emerald eyes.

"Scorching."

Bruce inhaled sharply and pulled her close. Selina tightened her grasp and waited for him to squirm. He licked his lips and gave her a dazed smile.

Selina grinned at the response she felt, she licked Bruce's lips and pulled away.

Bruce groaned, "Why?"

"We need to get our clothes off," Selina replied turned away from him and began unbuttoning her white blouse.

Bruce stepped closer and cupped her shoulders from behind, "Why are you turned away? You've never been shy before."

"Teasing is a way to turn your man on more," Selina replied pulling away.

"What the hell… have you been reading those Cosmo magazines again?"

Selina smirked and let her top drop to the ground. Her hand slid up her back and massaged her bra clasps until they unhooked from their clutches. She slid the straps down her long arms and let it glide to the ground with a soft thud. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Bruce.

Bruce nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll be honest. This is getting to me."

"Damn right," Selina replied moving her hands down her body to her pants, "Might wanna get those clothes off, lover."

Bruce nodded and pulled of his already unfastened shirt and let it slip to the floor. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and kicked them off. He looked up to see Selina in her purple spotted panties.

Bruce shivered, even though it was at least 80 degrees. Selina slid her index fingers to the strings of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles.

She looked over her shoulder again, "Let's go."

Bruce quickly yanked off his boxers and followed quickly behind her. Selina smiled when she noticed how quick Bruce was pursuing after her, she opened up the back door and felt the warm breeze pass through her body.

Selina smiled at how secluded they were from everyone, it was like a private island, but with a town, and a bunch of people.

But now, they were on their own private heaven. Beyond the sparkling pool water, the sun was setting into the shimmering aqua water, creating rosy hue. Beyond the sun was endless abyss of warm colors.

Selina sighed, "This is romantic."

Bruce caught up with Selina and looked over her shoulder, down her body, "I agree."

Selina smiled and turned around, "I adore you."

"I adore you, too."

Selina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce slipped one of his muscled arms around her slender waist and the other tangled in her hair. Selina bent one of her knees gently into his crotch, pressing tenderly. Bruce moaned and looked into her jade eyes. Selina smiled and looked into his sapphire eyes. Bruce moved close to her mouth and gently placed a small kiss on her lower lip. Selina sighed softly and kissed Bruce delicately back on his lower lip.

Bruce looked at her and leaned in with more force this time and kissed her on the lips with more passion. Selina's eyes closed and she pressed her naked body to Bruce's sturdy form. Bruce lowered his eyelids and kissed her again. Selina continued the passionate kiss until her lungs began burning and she had to pull away.

Bruce looked at her and trembled; Selina freed one of her hands from his neck and traced an outline of his lips.

Bruce sighed and lowered his eyes.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I'm sorry."

Selina shook her head, "Huh? For what?"

"For this," Bruce replied pushing Selina into the water.

Selina splashed to the surface and sputtered, "You asshole!"

Bruce leaped over her head and cannon-balled next to her. Selina's hands shot up to try and reflect the water, without much luck.

Bruce swam to her and grinned.

Selina crossed her arms, "I'm going home now. You completely ruined that."

Bruce nibbled her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I had to do that."

Selina looked at him over her shoulder and smirked, "Really now?"

Bruce grinned and nodded.

Selina twirled around quickly and used her hands to create a wave to drench Bruce in water.

Bruce sputtered and laughed, "Uncalled for."

"Wanna bet?" Selina asked swimming away.

Bruce grumbled and swam after her. Selina clung onto the poolside as Bruce grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down.

She let out a cry and laughed, "Stop that!

Bruce smiled and held her close. Selina smiled and murmured to herself as she nuzzled her face against Bruce's strong form.

* * *

Tim pulled his wrist away from Dick's grasp and glared at him, "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

Dick laughed, "Are you mad?"

"I'm pissed!"

"It was fun!"

"Being humped by male dominate dolphins is not my idea of fun!"

Dick laughed even harder, "God you looked so appalled!"

Tim's face began turning red again, "Shut up."

"Oh, we got some great pictures!"

"Shut up, Grayson."

Dick snickered, "That was fun."

Tim stormed up the rock way to the front door and glared at Dick, "Leave me alone."

"I can't, I am staying at the same place."

"Go get a hotel. You have money."

"I spent the rest of my money on that!"

"What about the money Bruce gives you at the beginning of each year?"

"I spend it on Chinese food!"

Tim rolled his eyes and jiggled the door handle.

Dick walked to the door, "Is it locked?"

"Yeah…" Tim frowned.

"Huh… Bruce and Selina should be home by now…"

"Maybe they accidentally locked it."

"Maybe. Let's go around the back."

Tim led the way around the house and sighed.

"That wasn't fun at all?" Dick asked, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Tim frowned and looked at Dick, "Ok, it was kinda fun. I'm just mad now because I can't believe you actually set me up."

Dick grinned, "You're my favorite brother."

"I know that," Tim smirked.

Dick held out his arms.

"What?" Tim asked, frowning.

"C'mere."

"No!" Tim cried.

Dick laughed and shook his arms, "C'mon! We just had a bonding experience, let's hug!"

"You're so gay!" Tim laughed.

"I'm not gay!" Dick whined.

"Yeah right."

Dick planted his arms on his hips and growled at Tim.

"Scary," Tim replied.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," Dick replied.

"I dare you."

Dick charged at Tim. Tim let out a shriek and began running. He sped around the side of the house through the palm trees.

Dick laughed as he ran after his younger brother, "You better be scared!"

Tim tripped over his loose shoe lace and skidded into the grass. Dick tripped over his sibling and landed on his back.

"Damn!" Tim cried as Dick fell on him, "How much do you weigh?"

"Shut up," Dick replied.

Tim groaned and buried his head in his arms, "Get off me, fat ass!"

Dick grinned and snaked his arms around Tim, squeezing him, "I got you."

"Yeah, you accomplished your gay agenda, will you get off now?"

Dick pushed himself up and held his hand out to Tim. Tim grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Dick smirked at Tim and they continued walking around the side of the house to the pool area.

Dick's eyes darted to the corner of the pool as they rounded the side of the house, "Holy shit…"

Tim looked up at Dick, not noticing what was happening in the pool.

Dick fastened his hands around Tim's eyes, "Do not look."

Tim tried to squirm from Dick's hold, "Dude, let me go!"

Dick shook his head, "Tim, no."

Tim wriggled in Dick's grasp, "Seriously, you had your moment, let me go. Now."

"No, Tim, you don't understand-"

Tim snarled and jabbed his elbow into Dick's groin.

Dick let out a sharp gasp and dropped his hands from Tim's face and held onto his manhood, slipping to his knees.

"Dumb ass," Tim snapped.

He turned around to face the pool and let out a cry.

"I ƒυĊкing told you so," Dick snarled.

"Oh my holy God!" Tim howled.

Bruce pulled away quickly from Selina and whipped around, "Oh my God…"

Selina writhed upwards, gripping onto the sides of the pool, "Why'd you s-stop?"

"Selina…"

Selina opened her eyes to see both Dick and Tim lying on the grass with their eyes shut, but Dick was grabbing himself.

Selina let out a shriek and dove into the water to try and cover herself.

Bruce darted out of the pool and grabbed a towel to cover himself, "What in God's name are you two doing?"

Dick groaned and rolled onto his back, "We just got home and we saw you guys in the pool. I tried to protect Tim but he got pissed and elbowed me in the groin."

"I'm blind!" Tim sobbed.

Selina swam up to the surface and gasped for air, "Towel, please!"

Bruce grabbed another towel from the rack and headed over to Selina, he held the towel up to cover her as she got out.

Selina snatched the towel away and wrapped it around her body; she groaned, pulled open the backdoor, and then walked inside.

Dick tried to sit up, still feeling sharp pains jolting around his lower abdomen.

Bruce sighed, "Nice going."

"Hey," Dick complained, "You knew we were here. It's your own fault."

Bruce growled.

Dick got back up to his knees and groaned.

"You ok?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded slowly, "I will be."

Bruce looked at Tim, who had his hands clamped over his eyes and was lying on his back, motionless.

"Tim?"

Tim didn't reply.

"I think he's in shock," Dick explained wincing.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Dick.

Dick let out a quite whine, "You really got me, asshole."

Tim sniffed, "I can't see."

"Then release your eyes," Bruce replied, gently.

"Oh God… that was…" Tim sniffed.

Bruce sighed and knelt down besides his sons.

Dick looked at Bruce, "You gonna talk to her?"

"Dick, if I went to talk to her now, she'd rip my balls off."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Bruce looked at Tim, "I'm concerned."

"Bruce, you've just killed a little bit of his childhood."

Bruce frowned, "It wasn't that bad…"

"Bruce?"

"What, Dick?"

"You were really, really giving it to Selina, I might need to wash my eyes out and believe me, I've seen a whole lot worse, but that was still traumatizing."

Bruce glared at him.

"I'm gonna need an eye seeing dog," Tim complained.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine."

"I'll still be blind!"

Dick smirked and pushed himself up, "I'll go get you some glasses."

Bruce stood up, "Are we gonna leave him here?"

Dick looked at Bruce, "He's your kid. You decide."

Dick limped to the glass door and headed inside. Bruce looked down at Tim, who was lying in the same position on the floor and sighed.

"G'night, Tim."

Tim sniffed and didn't reply. Bruce nodded and walked away.

* * *

The door opened and Dick cocked his head. He lowered his laptop's screen and gave his younger brother a smile, "Hey."

Tim rubbed his eye, "Hey."

"How're you doing?"

"I've seen better days. How's your crotch?"

Dick lifted the blanket to reveal an icepack, "I think we'll make it."

Tim nodded and shifted.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to come in here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Tim shook his head, "Nothing really."

"Hmm," Dick murmured.

Tim bit his lower lip, "Bruce and Selina are at it again."

"Holy crap…" Dick shook his head.

Tim rubbed his arm, "Their room is right next to mine."

"And let me guess- the walls are paper thin."

Tim nodded.

"Do you want to trade rooms?"

Tim shook his head.

"Well… I don't know what I can do for you kid."

"Can I sleep in here?"

Dick thought for a second, "Sure."

"In your bed?"

Dick smirked, "Isn't that gay for you?"

"I could care less at this point."

Dick moved over and patted the bed, "Hop in."

"This is wrong," Tim mumbled.

"Hey, you can always go back to your room."

"No."

"Alright, quit complaining."

Tim pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed.

He rested his head on Dick's shoulder, "I'm tired."

Dick smiled, "You can go to bed."

Tim rolled over and used the comforter to cover his eyes from the glaring screen of Dick's laptop. He yawned and looked at the open window. The breeze from outside gently swayed the silk curtains. The moon was shining, as bright as always. It gave off a gentle and comforting glow. Tim closed his eyes and prepared for all the horrible nightmares that were coming his way tonight.

FIN


End file.
